The Administrative Core Director: Angela M. Gronenborn, PhD will have the primary responsibility for directing and exciting the research and programs of the proposed PCHPI. Dr. Gronenborn has directed research groups for the last 30 years, first at the MRC in London, UK, then at the Max-Planck-institute for Biochemistry in Munich, Germany, and, from 1988-2006, at the NIH in Bethesda. She has overseen the work of technical personnel, students, post-docs and permanent scientific staff. She will direct the implementation of the collaborative framework among the cores and between the cores and research projects (both in-house and external). In addition. Dr. Gronenborn will attend the annual meetings of the NIGMS appointed network advisory committee and the annual scientific meeting. Dr. Gronenborn will prepare annual updates to the PCHPI's plans for collaboration (guided by the Executive Committee) and provide these to the Advisory Committee. In addition, the Director along with the Center Coordinator will have the primary responsibility for ensuring that all aspects of the center function smoothly. Dr. Gronenborn will chair the Executive Committee. Center Coordinator: Teresa Brosenitsch, PhD will serve as the Center Coordinator. Dr. Brosenitsch has been a part of the PCHPI since its inception and will continue to oversee the day-to-day operation of the center and communication among members and collaborators. With help from Dr. Gronenborn's administrative assistant. Dr. Brosenitsch will ensure that meetings, teleconferences, and educational programs occur as outlined and will oversee the logistics for workshop and seminar implementation, including travel arrangements. Dr. Brosenitsch will also coordinate all educational and collaboration promotion activities, including the Collaboration Development Program solicitation, application, and review processes. Dr. Brosenitsch reports directly to Dr. Gronenborn and will oversee implementation and coordination of the directives and policies of the Executive Committee. She will be a member of the Executive Committee. The Director and the Center Coordinator will have regularly scheduled meetings on a bi-weekly basis. Dr. Brosenitsch will work closely with the staff of the Department of Structural Biology, including an administrative assistant, the business manager, and IT personnel, to carry out the activities of the core. Executive Committee: The Executive Committee will be composed of the Center Director, the Center Coordinator, each of the core directors, and the leaders of each of project. It will meet on a monthly schedule and will define research priorities, strategize as to how to overcome technical problems and bottlenecks, analyze center progress and adherence to project timelines, provide oversight of PCHPI finances, establish and implement educational and training programs, provide oversight of the PCHPIs' web server content, and strategize about how to promote collaboration. Scientific Advisory Board (SAB): A Scientific Advisory Board will be appointed in consultation with and subject to approval of the NIGMS. The SAB will have at least three external advisors, including a virologist and a structural biologist, to be appointed by the Executive Committee through nominations and voting. The SAB will meet annually to review the center's progress toward milestones (as outlined in the Section 1, Approach), provide direction for defining new structural targets, and discuss strategies to improve progress. The advice of the SAB will play an important role on decisions related to project continuation or cessation (see below). The SAB will be asked to provide a written summary of their critique within a month of their visit. This critique and the PCHPI's response will be provided to the NIGMS program official. The NIGMS program official will be invited to attend all meetings of the PCHPI SAB. Consultant: Dr. Ronald Montelaro, co-Director of the PCHPI during the first five years of PCHPI funding will serve as a consultant on administrative matters, applying his extensive knowledge and experience in the HIV-l field, to help set research and collaboration priorities.